Girl Meets Trust
by DirectorT
Summary: Riley's life is going great. But we all know it won't last too long. Girl Meets Trust. Two-shot. Rucas & Lucaya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Girl Meets Trust

It was a day like most others in Greenwich Village, New York. A day of happiness, when the sun was shining marvelously and the people smiled at one another in joy.

But this day was particularly good for a young, Riley Mathews. Everything in her life was going great.

She had her family, her friends, and her boyfriend.

Yes, you heard it right. Riley Mathews and Lucas Friar had officially gotten back together a month and a half ago.

And this time, there was no awkwardness. They were calm and took everything slowly, the way they had always wanted to.

She couldn't ask for a better life.

Of course, most fairy tales that start this way end up having some pretty big problems. And Riley's isn't any different.

* * *

Riley sat up, throwing her blanket to the other end of the bed as she smiled widely at absolutely nothing. She was just happy.

So happy she couldn't take it. But who wouldn't be ecstatic when they have a group of people who care so much about them in their life?

"Morning," Riley's best friend, Maya, said as she came through Riley's bedroom window.

"Good morning, Maya." Riley continued to grin as she stood up from her bed, "Today is a great day. Isn't today a great day?"

"It depends, did your mom make pancakes?" Maya responded, leaning her head down slightly as she raised her brow.

Riley chuckled, shaking her head at her mischievous bestie, "Yes, she did."

"Then yeah, it's a great day." Maya responded, beginning to walk backwards out of Riley's room, "I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Riley walked out of her room and over to the kitchen table, dressed in all sorts of colors like she always does.

"Good morning family," She grinned, taking a seat beside Maya as her family members stared at her, each of them raising a brow.

"She's extra happy today." Maya filled them in, her mouth full of pancake.

"And why is that?" Cory, Riley's curly-haired father questioned, "Not that I don't want you to be happy. But why are you happy? It's a boy. It's a boy isn't it?"

"Not just any boy, the boy of my dreams." Riley beamed, reminiscing about the tall, green-eyed middle school heartthrob.

"No." Cory furrowed his eyebrows, "There will be no dreaming of boys in my house."

"Oh come on dad, I-"

"Why do you have to have feelings?" He asked her, then turning to his loving wife, Topanga with a desperate look on his face, "Does she have to have feelings?"

"Yes. She does. It's all apart of growing up." Topanga responded, setting a pancake down on Riley's plate.

"I'm growing too." Auggie, Riley's younger brother, uttered from his seat across from Maya.

"Yeah, you are Auggie," Topanga ruffled up his dark curls, "You're our big strong man."

Auggie was blessed with his father's curly hair while Riley inherited her mother's hair.

"Well," Riley began, setting down her fork and knife after eating half of her pancake, "This was delicious but we have to get to school before we're late. Our teacher is really unfair." She got up and pulled Maya up by the hood of her hoodie, walking her towards the door.

"I'm your teacher..." Cory reminded her.

"I know!" Riley responded, cheekily.

"But I wanted another pancake!" Maya yelled out as Riley pulled her out of the house.

* * *

"Good morning Lucas," Riley greeted as Lucas Friar came over and stood by her as she got her books out of her locker.

"Morning," He smiled that pretty boy smile that had all the girls fawning, including Riley.

"You know something," Riley shut her locker, walking with Lucas, "I'm really glad we gave us another shot." She smiled up at him, as he stared back down at her with those gorgeous green eyes.

"I am too."

Maya then walked past them and into their history classroom.

"Morning Maya." Lucas politely greeted.

And what he received was a, "Whatever." as she continued on her way.

"She's just mad cause I didn't let her finish her pancakes." Riley informed him, rolling her eyes at the stubborn blonde.

"Actually, that's how Maya always greets me." Lucas shrugged, he and Riley walking into the classroom afterwards and taking their seats.

"So," Mr. Mathews began as he walked into the classroom while it filled up with students, "Today we will be learning about-"

"No need dad, my life is going great." Riley grinned, awkwardly raising a thumbs up.

"Actually, I was going to be talking to you about the declaration of independence." He corrected, swiftly turning his back to the class as he wrote the words, 'Declaration of Independence' on the chalkboard.

"Oh come on Mathews, we all know you have more than just that." Maya smirked, leaning back in her seat.

"Nope. Just the declaration of independence." He told them again, "Nothing is going on with you all, you've become boring." He shrugged, earning gasps from the group of four odd balls, Maya, Riley, Lucas and Farkle.

Farkle was the kind of kid who was always positive; kind of like Riley, but more of a brainiac. At least he used to be. Farkle was the guy who wore bright colors and was known for his grade A presentations. He still kept his genius mind, but had decided that it was time for him to grow up, for him to change, for him to be a different Farkle than they all knew.

He was still loved dearly among the group though. Everyone in the group loved one another, even the ones who wouldn't ever admit it. *Cough* Maya *Cough*

"We are not boring!" Maya defended, standing up to make a point.

"Yeah, you are." Cory responded, underlining what he had previously written.

"Okay, maybe we are kind of boring..." She pouted, sitting back down slowly, in shame.

"With all respect sir, I think there is still a lot of interesting things going on in our lives." Lucas mentioned from behind her.

"Do you now, Mr. Friar?" Cory folded his arms across his chest as he looked down on the younger boy, "Tell me, what interesting things do you do with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Riley called out, glaring at him in shock and annoyance.

Cory ignored her protests, stepping closer to Lucas' desk and crouching down to speak to him in a whisper, "Have you kissed my daughter, Friar?"

"I feel that that is between Riley and I, sir." He smiled politely at Cory, who shot him back a suspicious glare.

"You see, this is why I say no to boys!" Cory told his 14 year old daughter, bouncing back up from his crouching position and signaling a hand at Lucas.

"I'm a big girl now, dad. I am allowed to like boys." She told him, causing him to walk over to her and crouch right in front of her desk.

"No you're not." He then glanced back at Lucas, who grinned, "No, you're not!" He repeated in a tone of panic.

Of course Cory trusted his daughter, and of course he only wanted her to be happy, but when does a father ever not worry about his daughter? Especially when it comes to boys.

 **This was going to be a one-shot but it shall be a two-shot cause I couldn't wait to post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

"I just don't think it's fair that you didn't even let me finish my pancakes." Maya complained, setting her tray of cafeteria food on the table.

Riley chose to ignore that, turning to her green-eyed beau, causing Maya to furrow her eyebrows with a pout.

"Sorry Lucas, I can't make it after school today, I have to babysit Auggie."

"Don't worry about, it's fine." He let out that charming smile of his, pulling an arm around Riley's shoulders, "Farkle, Maya, you guys free?"

"Topanga's at 4?" Farkle grinned, earning a nod from the both of them.

They were a weird group.

The clutz, the shortstack of pancakes, the Mr. Perfect, the mouse.

But they loved each other.

They cared for each other.

And they would never hurt each other.

* * *

"Alright, how about this, I'll buy you a muffin, _if_ you stop calling me Huckleberry." Lucas smirked, looking down at Maya, "Deal?"

She looked back up at him from her seat at Topanga's, looking skeptical, "I don't know about that Huckleberry. Doesn't sound like a very fair deal to me."

"And since when are you about being fair, Maya?" He narrowed his eyes, teasing her with that smug look on his face.

Farkle sat there, beside Lucas, watching the two converse in that special, teasing way of theirs.

"Oh I've always been fair, Sundance." She smirked back at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't recall you thinking about fairness when we were playing softball last week." Lucas reminded her, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"Well you see, Ranger Rick, I'm only fair when it benefits me." Maya rested her head on her hand, shooting him one of her signature grins.

"That makes much more sense. Speaking of which, you seem to be calling me a lot more names than usual today."

"What names would you like me to call you?" She questioned him, speaking softly.

"How about Lucas?"

"How about Huckleberry? How about Ranger Rick? Sundance, Heehaw, BuckyMcBoingBoing?"

"I'm gonna head to the restroom," Farkle told them, getting up and chuckling lightly at the two friends.

"You know something, Heehaw?" Maya grinned, bouncing up from her seat and onto the seat beside Lucas.

"What is Maya? Please. Tell me." He laughed, a grin of pure happiness appearing on his lips.

Maya always managed to cheer Lucas up, usually by making fun of him, but still, he found it amusing when she did.

"I'm really glad you and Riley are together." She told him, smiling up at his perfectly chiseled face.

Well that took an unexpected turn.

"You make her really happy." Maya added, "And she pretty obviously makes you happy. You guys really are good for one another."

"Thank you Maya." He smiled back at her, delighted with how sweet she was being, "That really means a lot to me."

"Of course." She shrugged, as if what she had said was nothing, when really it made Lucas so happy.

"And you know something else," Her grin grew as she bumped his shoulder with her own, "I really like goofing off with you."

He chuckled wholeheartedly, "I like goofing off with you too. One question thought, why do you make fun of me?"

He said it jokingly but he really was curious as to why she did so.

"No reason. I just like it cause it frazzles you." She shrugged, smirking at him jokingly.

"Really?" He challenged, jutting his chin towards her, "You call me all those names just cause it bugs me?"

"Yep." She nodded, a proud look on her face, "That's exactly why I do that. It's also why I do this..."

Maya trailed off, suddenly grabbing his shirt and pulling his face closer to hers, going, "HAHURRRR!"

Neither of them moved, just sitting there with their faces all close.

And suddenly, just as Farkle began to walk back over to them, Maya and Lucas pushed forward, pressing their lips together.

Farkle stood there with an utterly shocked look on his face as he stared at them, right before fainting.

The two blondes pulled away, staring at one another in shock and confusion.

"Did we...?"

"Yep."

"Why did we...?"

"I don't know."

"We need to tell Riley."

"We need to tell Riley."

They both nodded frantically, still completely confused by what just happened.

"Just...Make sure to warn me before you say anything." Lucas requested, not wanting Riley to randomly start yelling at him out of nowhere.

Maya nodded again, right before noticing Farkle, who was still lying there on the floor.

She immediately got up and pulled him up to his feet by his shirt, slapping him lightly to wake him up.

"Listen here, Farkle. You won't say anything about this to Riley. Lucas and I are going to tell her. That clear?"

He nodded repeatedly, not wanting to face the wrath of Maya Hart.

She let him go, and even though neither of them noticed, Lucas grew a smile on his face.

"She just called me Lucas..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Riles!" Maya called, seeing Riley by her locker, the next morning.

"Hey Maya, what's up?" Riley responded, her eyes widening as Maya began running over to her.

"I have to tell you something."

"Is it bad?" Riley asked, shutting her locker and then turning to face her best friend.

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to know." Riley told her, being completely serious.

"But Riley, I-" Maya tried to begin but was cut off.

"No Maya. My life is finally going really well, I don't want anything bad to ruin it."

"But-"

"No buts." Riley smiled, walking off and making it to the doorway of their History classroom before Maya stopped her with one quick sentence.

"Lucas and I kissed."

Riley slowly turned, looking shocked, confused and hurt all at once, just as Lucas had made it over to them, standing in between the two girls.

"Oh boy..."

The first class bell rang and so Riley turned her back on them, walking into the classroom and taking her usual seat.

Maya and Lucas then walked in, sitting in their seats as well, but unlike most days, Riley kept her gaze away from them and wouldn't look at either one of her best friends.

Cory then walked into the classroom and as if he somehow already knew what went on, he wrote the word 'Trust' on the board and underlined it.

"Alright, we've got a lot to cover today so I'm not wasting a single moment." He announced.

"How did you-?" Maya began, but for the third time that day was cut off.

"It doesn't matter." He told her, but anyone and everyone could see the look he gave Farkle.

"Are you going to kill me, sir?" Lucas asked, obviously terrified but doing his best to conceal it.

"No, Mr. Friar. No matter how much I want to, I am not going to kill you." He let him know before walking over to Riley's desk and looking down at her, "Riley. Are you okay?"

Riley couldn't utter a single word, she only shook her head 'no', looking absolutely devastated.

Cory sighed, then nodded and walked back over to the chalkboard.

"Alright class, who here knows that they can trust their friends with everything, no matter how scary or bad, no matter how big of a secret it is? Who knows that they trust their friends to tell them the truth, to tell them everything no matter how painful it may be, to stay loyal and honest?"

A few members of the class raised their hands, including Lucas, Maya and Farkle but not Riley and some others.

"Why is that?" Cory asked them, squinting his eyes in curiosity.

"Sometimes friends keep secrets from you." Sarah uttered from the right.

"Sometimes they talk bad about you behind your back." Darbi added.

"Alright." Cory nodded, understanding where they're coming from. "Riley." She looked up, obviously still thinking deeply about what Maya had said to her, "You didn't raise your hand. Why is that?"

"My boyfriend cheated on my with my best friend, dad, would you expect me to trust them after that?" She uttered, her voice broken as a result of the sadness.

"But did they tell you that it happened?" He questioned her.

"Lucas didn't." Riley answered, more sadness being added to her voice as she continued to speak.

"I didn't have time to." Lucas uttered.

"Were you going to?" Cory asked him.

"Yes." He nodded, looking ashamed at what he had done.

"How do I know that you're not just saying that?" Riley asked, still not looking at him.

"He was going to tell you." Maya said out loud.

"How do you know that?" Riley questioned, staring forward at the wall in front of her.

"He was going to tell you, Riley. I know Lucas and he would not have kept something like that from you." Maya defended him, speaking with complete seriousness.

Riley finally turned to them, her two favorite people, her two best friends, "Why would you...? How could you...?"

"It was an accident." Lucas said, liking down at his desk.

"We weren't trying to hurt you." Maya stated, gaining a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I just can't believe that you would do that." Riley looked down at the floor, feeling as if she didn't really know them as well as she thought.

"I'm sorry Riley." Lucas whispered ever so quietly.

"Saying sorry doesn't do a thing Lucas." Riley muttered, not understanding how she could feel so heartbroken in just a matter of seconds.

"We're definitely going to have to dig deeper for this one." Cory told the class, as Maya, Lucas and Riley glanced at each other, all ashamed, all devastated, all completely broken inside.

 **Well then. I finished my first GMW story so WHOOO. Yeah, that's how it ends. Just two chapters, no real ending, just a cliff hanger sort of thing. Yep, I am a bit evil.**


End file.
